


Dream Journal

by ephemeralem0tions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Books, Day 5, Dream Journal, Dreams, F/M, Fanfiction, LeviHan Week, Levihan Week 2017, Memory, alternative universe, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, cross dimention, levihan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralem0tions/pseuds/ephemeralem0tions
Summary: blood, steam, and a promise for eternity. Hanji Zoe finds herself helping a strangely familiar stranger after becoming restless all because of her dreams.





	Dream Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt I decided to write for the fifth day of Levihan Week. I'm considering making this into a full pledged fic if I get good feedback. I'll probably make this whole thing into a lengthier chapter and add more.

The wind blew through her cheeks as the bells chimed signaling that a customer had went in the book shop her family owned. Her tired eyes had opened awake while forcing herself to smile and be cheerful like always.

It had been a week since she’d been restless, being awakened by strange dreams in the middle of the night. Strange events that played in her mind which she couldn’t see clearly when she’d shot up awake sweating cold at three in the morning. All she could remember was blood, ragged breathing, steam, and a promise to love eternally.

The dream replayed each night, haunting her even at broad daylight. As soon as she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep, it starts over and over again reminding her that she had pledged to love someone till the day she died, but who?

“Oi” she snapped from her trance and looked in front of her to find no one. She blinked several times before directing her gaze downward to face a man about ten inches shorter than her.

Despite the short and quite thin stature, she would be lying if she said he wasn’t handsome. He could be some actor or model with his looks, but his eyes that seemed dead and devoid of any emotion would stop him from doing so. He had an aura that screamed ‘grumpy’, but she knew he had no match for her bright personality.

Her mother had always told her that she had a smile so contagious that no one who came in her way wouldn’t cheer up. She had an inviting personality to say the least, unless she was consumed by her wonder of the world and started annoying people with facts and knowledge she knew. That was her passion, sharing what was beneficial that she read out of what she can find in the family business.

“Can I help you?” She asked bending her head to the left as the short man brought out a leather bound journal from one of his pockets.

“I was told that you are one of the smartest in town” he handed the small book down to her and she gladly took it, admiring the slightly worn down leather indicating that it had been used quite often recently. “I want you to help me interpret them”.

She grazed a finger through the small snap that held the journal closed and skimmed through the pages carefully. She was surprised to see almost never ending words beautifully and neatly written within the pages. It was a dream journal, and the man in front of him was asking for her help to interpret his dreams.

“Help me understand what made me restless for the past few weeks” he told her.

She knew she couldn’t help him as her knowledge did not stretch to far beyond dream interpretation, she couldn’t even understand her own dream for her sake, yet the last page of the journal made her reconsider.

“Surrounded by the hot blood and steam of the giants, I held her hand as my breath synchronized with hers, getting slower, heavier and harder each moment. I stared at her warm brown eyes telling me everything is going to be alright. I knew, that it may not be our time in that world, but I promised her that we’ll find the right time in eternity” her heart seemed to have stopped at the familiarity of the words that were laced in the page. He stared at him only to find him looking bored and staring back at her.

“So will you help me or not?” He asked.

“Something tells me that I should, mister-” she agreed, letting go of all the hesitation she had a few moments back. If the memory of her dream was somehow related to this, then she was willing to find out all about it.

“Levi” the man spoke.

“Well then Levi, you can call me Hanji” she had closed the journal in her hands and set it down the counter. She made a deal with a stranger who seemed yet distantly familiar, determined to unveil that promise of eternity blurring unto the back of her mind.


End file.
